1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a double bearing type fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double bearing type reel, which permits paying out and rewinding the fishing line in a direction at right angles to a spool shaft, has the following advantages over a spinning reel or a closed-face reel, in which the fishing line is payed out and rewound parallel to the spool shaft. When a double bearing type reel is used, the fishing line is not twisted. Moreover, this type of reel allows the fishing hook to be cast to a distant place, and has a high fishing line rewinding power.
However, since this double bearing type reel is fixed to an upper portion of a fishing rod or its casting handle to be put to practical use, the center of gravity of the fishing rod becomes higher than its axis. If a large double bearing type reel is used, the fishing rod becomes unstable in the lateral direction, so that the reel cannot be operated stably.
In order to cast a fishing hook to a distant or desired place using this type of reel, it is necessary to remove a hand from the handle, operate a lever in a clutch mechanism by the same hand to put the spool in a free-rotating state, cast the fishing line, and thereafter press a fishing line winding surface of the spool with the thumb of the hand gripping the fishing rod, to prevent backlash of the fishing line. It requires a great deal of skill to carry out this clutch operation and thumbing operation quickly and smoothly. Therefore, it is very difficult for beginners to handle this type of reel.